OLD Day Fantasy
by BattyCore
Summary: Some thoughts tend to wander when you have a steamed blond beneath you...


_Day Fantasy_

"And so..." a sigh, "You know, I'd appreciate it if you didn't look at me like that."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, leaning his chin on his palm on the arm of the black couch. "Like what?"

"You look like you're plotting to kill me or something with that overconfident look in your eye." replied the older male, gazing over his woven fingers, elbows on his desk.

The smaller one grinned slyly. "C'mere Mustang."

"Excuse me?"

"Come. Here."

The Colonel didn't move.

"Uhm... please?"

Roy chuckled and stood, walking over to stand before the eldest Elric brother.

"Yes, _Edward_?"

Grabbing the Colonel's wrist, Ed quickly pulled himself up and crashed back down on his commanding officer, pinning him to the floor. He had his shin across Roy's hips, applying his full weight, and had both Roy's arms pinned to the floor on either side of his head.

"Ha! I got you!" Ed beamed proudly. "I've found that to immobilize someone, you have to get their hips and their arms, and then they can't move much." he explained. He never quite caught on to the awkwardness of their current position.

Roy smirked. "The thing is..." he moved his left arm over to his right one and took both Ed's wrists in his right hand, catching Ed off guard, and pretty much rolled over so that he was the one on top of Ed, straddling the smaller boys hips and pinning the captured wrists above the blonde head. "Make sure you at least weigh more than the person you're trying to attack. Otherwise it's pointless, gravity is against you."

Ed huffed and thrashed around, trying to break free. The unfortunate thing was, he was right about the hips and arm thing. He couldn't move much.

Not having to put up much effort to keep Ed down, Roy just watched with amusement as he tried to get away.

Face flushed with frustration, Ed tried kicking his way out as he could still mostly use his legs. "Bastard." he grumbled, not giving up.

Even if Ed was oblivious to it, Roy could most definably see the implications of their situation. The grinding of Ed's small hips didn't help much.

"Just stop resisting. It's completely..." _...and irresistibly erotic..._ Roy's thoughts finished.

_He leaned down and Ed turned his face away, not sure what Roy planned to do. Eyes half lidded, he trailed his tongue along Ed's jaw line, up to his ear, and then gently took the earlobe between his teeth._

_"M...Mustang?" asked a very confused Elric boy, face now flushed for a different reason._

_Not caring that his name was called, Roy trailed a path of light kisses across Ed's cheek until he reached dry lips. He licked his own in anticipation before pressing his own lips down on the blonde's._

_"Mmm..." came the confused sound from the small boy, having his first kiss stolen away._

_Roy pulled away for a quick breath before delving back down on his young prodigy, determined to taste him._

_Ed made another soft noise and closed his eyes tight, not knowing what to think._

_Angling his head away somewhat, Roy licked across the slightly trembling lips before him._

_Not wanting to upset his commanding officer, Ed parted his lips a fraction, panting from the mixed emotions running through him; fear, excitement, anxiety, want, need, resistance..._

_The dark haired Colonel plunged his needy tongue into the moist cavern Ed provided him. He did everything he could to make sure to taste every inch of the inside. It was like minty chocolates, which was odd but not unpleasant._

_Roy let go of Ed's hands in favor of undoing the black shirt on the smaller's lithe muscular frame, never breaking the kiss he so wanted._

_Even with his arms freed, Ed couldn't think straight enough to know he could move them. He shivered at the sudden coolness of the room as his chest was uncovered._

_Roy traced his tongue down the middle of Ed's chest and then stomach slowly as he undid the black pants._

_Ed could hardly move, still completely confused and slightly afraid. His body trembled, breath comming in short pants, with every touch he received from the older male._

_The Colonel marveled as he pulled all fabrics down to Ed's thighs, eyes devouring what was revealed lustily. Ed, on the other hand, gasped and tried to cover himself franticly with the bottom of his open shirt._

_Without warning, Roy removed Ed's hands and took the hardening flesh into his mouth._

_Ed's breath hitched and he hissed with clenched teeth, eyed shut tight. First, his first kiss and then this... He gripped the thick fabric of his red coat as he tried to cope with this new sensation._

_Roy devoured him like a hungry animal, savoring every moment; swirling tongue, bobbing head, lightly scraping teeth..._

_"Mmm... Colonel... Mustang... Mustang..."_

"Mustang! Cut it, you're freaking me out! Get the hell off! My wrists are raw and I can feel my hips bruising!"

Roy blinked, confused, looking down at his very angry captive, still fully clothed.

"What are you waiting for! Get off!"

_What the hell was_ that_?_ Roy thought to himself as he got up, offering a hand to help Ed off the floor. "Sorry..."

"What was that all about? That look on your face; what were you thinking!" Ed asked, plopping back on the couch.

Roy, back at his desk, resumed gazing over his woven fingers at the feisty blonde boy. "Anyways, on with your report..."

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to leave the old comment on here, simply because the fact that this is what I did during high school amuses me. d: ...Who am I trying to shit, this is STILL what I do at school. xD<strong>

**Roy has a little fantasy and Ed is completely oblivious. xDD I cooked this up in Health today. We were listening to some "sounds of the rainforest" CD thing and, because it's impossible for me to relax in any public place, one thought lead to another...resulting in this. xD Don't question my thought process! It brings smutty yaoi! Ahh, good times.**

**A/N: Please excuse the pure shittyness of this. It's really REALLY old, and I didn't quite know how to write yet, so I had an excuse. Now a days, I can't use that excuse. ^^;**


End file.
